


Cedere alle tentazioni

by TatsuEigo



Series: Cow-t 7 [12]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 14:39:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TatsuEigo/pseuds/TatsuEigo
Summary: Nick autore: TatsuEigoFandom: HaikyuuTitolo: Cedere alle tentazioniPersonaggi: Iwaizumi Hajime, Tooru OikawaPairing: IwaOiGenere: AUAvvisi: nessunoRating: verdeParole: 3600Prompt: Magical!AU





	

Hajime stava finendo in quel momento di fare le valige: il giorno della partenza per il suo sesto anno ad Hogwarts era tornato e già non vedeva l'ora. Non gli dispiaceva più di tanto tornare a casa per le vacanze estive, ma erano troppo lunghe per i suoi gusti, nonostante ci fossero gare di Quidditch da andare a vedere e molto altro. Ripose con estrema cura il mantello da Serpeverde in modo ordinato nella valigia, con il distintivo da Prefetto rivolto verso l'interno del mantello, in modo che non potesse rovinarsi. Era diventato Prefetto l'anno prima e da allora, un certo Grifondoro, non aveva fatto altro che stuzzicarlo in tutti i modi possibili, facendosi sempre trovare fuori dalla Torre del suo Dormitorio, ben oltre il coprifuoco. Per fortuna di Tooru, lui non era un Prefetto grifone, oppure l'anno precedente gli avrebbe tolto tanti di quei punti da portarli a zero.  
Sospirò lievemente ripensando all'anno appena passato ed era più che certo che quello che stava per iniziare sarebbe stato al pari, se non peggio, di quello prima. Continuò a inserire le cose nella valigia, senza ricorrere alla magia e si ritrovò davanti una foto, che si erano fatti a undici anni, appena si erano conosciuti. A dire la verità era stato il Babbano a supplicarlo di farne due, così poi entrambi ne avrebbero avuto una per ricordo e, il solo pensiero lo rendeva così nostalgico, perché dopotutto ne era passato di tempo, avevano ancora due anni di scuola davanti a loro, poi le loro strade si sarebbero divise. Hajime aveva già idea di cosa voleva fare dopo gli anni ad Hogwarts: voleva diventare un Auror, per quello si impegnava in ogni occasione per avere il migliore dei voti, dato che servivano minimo cinque M.A.G.O. con risultato Oltre Ogni Previsione, per poter anche solo accedere al corso che avrebbe avuto una durata di tre anni. Non aveva la minima idea di quale lavoro volesse poi fare Tooru, ma era certo che l'altro non fosse adatto a diventare Auror, quindi si sarebbe scelto di sicuro qualcos'altro. Per quanto fossero amici, non lo voleva in mezzo alle scatole anche lì, doveva ammetterlo, poi c'era anche da dire che, a differenza dei suoi, i voti del Babbano non erano poi così perfetti, quindi su quel fronte non ci sarebbero stati problemi.  
Lo sguardo si soffermò un attimo di troppo su quella foto e i ricordi arrivarono nitidi alla mente di Hajime, come se fosse una cosa successa il giorno prima.

_"Scusa, sono arrivato troppo tardi e il treno è pieno, posso sedermi vicino a te, dato che c'è posto?" In realtà Hajime era arrivato in perfetto orario, ma il distaccarsi dai genitori era stato fin troppo lungo, dato che si erano sentiti in dovere di fargli fin troppe raccomandazioni._   
_"E-eh...? Sì, scusa!" Oikawa era stato preso del tutto alla sprovvista e fissava Hajime negli occhi, rimanendo lì imbambolato. Non aveva mai visto un bambino così carino. Non smise di osservarlo nemmeno per un secondo persino quando si mise a sedere vicino a lui, troppo rapito, letteralmente._   
_"Stai bene? Continui a fissarmi e la cosa mi da fastidio." Hajime cercò di essere diplomatico, dato che nemmeno lo conosceva, invece di iniziare subito a picchiarlo, come era solito fare._   
_"Fastidio... Scusa di nuovo." Tooru scostò subito lo sguardo dal coetaneo, le guance lievemente imporporate a causa dell'imbarazzo. "Io comunque sono Tooru Oikawa, piacere di conoscerti!" Il sorriso si fece genuino e gli porse una mano, affinché la stringesse._   
_"Piacere mio, io sono Hajime Iwaizumi." Strinse con molta cortesia quella mano che gli veniva offerta, guardando le varie pietanze che l'altro aveva con sé. "Non ti sembrano un po' esagerate? Poi cosa sono?" Essendo un purosangue, mangiava cose prettamente da maghi, non quelle da Babbani._   
_"Ti chiamerò Iwa-chan! Iwaizumi o Hajime sono troppo lunghi e complicati da pronunciare." Alzò un sopracciglio stupito a quella domanda. "Ma come cosa sono, Iwa-chan!" Iniziò a dire, per poi realizzare un ipotetico motivo. "Oh, quindi tu sei un mago Purosangue, ne ho sentito parlare, ma io sono un Babbano e questi sono dolci Babbani, ecco." Per qualche motivo si sentiva ancor più in imbarazzo, anche se non ne aveva motivo._   
_"Non chiamarmi Iwa-chan! Nessuno ti ha dato il permesso e di certo non te lo concedo. Chiamami Hajime e finiamola qui." Quel bambino iniziava già a prendersi troppe libertà per i suoi gusti e la cosa non gli piaceva per niente. "Sì, sono un Purosangue, per questo per l'appunto non ho mai visto quelle cose." Non si poteva dire che era curioso di assaggiarle, ma sembravano invitanti._   
_"Perché? Questo è un bel nomignolo, poi siamo amici adesso, quindi dovremmo chiamarci per abbreviazioni. Siamo amici, no?" Si era auto definito suo amico senza nemmeno chiederlo, forse l'avrebbe considerato uno squilibrato o qualcosa di simile, anche se sperava di no._   
_"Non mi piace affatto come nomignolo, mi infastidisce, quindi smettila, per favore." Sospirò lievemente, sgranando gli occhi alle seguenti parole. "Non ti sembra di star affrettando le cose? Ci siamo appena conosciuti, da... Dieci minuti forse." Scosse per un attimo la testa e si mise seduto comodo, ma al contempo composto sul sedile. "Se proprio ci tieni, allora possiamo anche diventare amici." Disse, mentre prendeva delle caramelle tutti i gusti più 1._   
_"Certo che ci tengo. Sei simpatico e poi qui non conosco nessuno, tu magari dato che sei nato in una famiglia di maghi sicuramente già ne hai e ti invidio." Tooru portò le mani dietro la testa, osservando fuori dal finestrino per qualche attimo, notando poi le caramelle. "Oh, posso assaggiarne una? Sono curioso di vedere cosa mangiate voi normalmente." Sembrava alquanto entusiasta di voler provare quelle caramelle e di certo Iwaizumi non gli avrebbe detto esattamente a cosa potessero essere._   
_"Prendi pure quali vuoi, ma fossi in te starei molto attento, non dico altro." Di certo i semplici umani come lui non avevano cose simili nei supermercati o da altre parti, ma voleva che scoprisse da sé cosa fossero quelle caramelle. Sotto sotto sperava però che non prendesse proprio le peggiori, anche se si sarebbe divertito molto volentieri a vedere le sue facce schifate._   
_"Attento? Sono caramelle normali dopotutto, di colori un po' strani, ma mi sembrano altamente innocue." Tooru sembrava così convinto di ciò che stava dicendo, che Hajime non osò dirgli niente, per non rovinargli la sorpresa._   
_"Se hai fortuna, presto scoprirai la verità, altrimenti in altre occasioni. Non cantare vittoria così facilmente." Scrollò le spalle e prese un libro sulla storia della magia dallo zaino, continuando a leggere da dove era arrivato il giorno prima, soffermandosi solo per osservare l'altro mentre metteva in bocca una caramella allo stufato di carne._   
_"Iwa-chan... Perché questa ha il sapore di... Carne, forse stufato, ma potrei sbagliarmi." Non era malaccio, ma era una cosa decisamente... Insolita? "Temo di voler scoprire il gusto delle altre. Ci sono anche quelli normali, vero?" Non si fidava molto, dopotutto quello era un gusto buono, non faceva schifo, ma se ce ne fossero stati di quelli davvero pessimi?_   
_"A tuo rischio e pericolo: io ti ho avvertito di stare attento, quindi cerca di ponderare bene tutto, anche il colore della caramella in sé, che magari significa molto." Commentò con fare divertito, appoggiando la scatolina tra di loro. "Forse dovresti andare sul sicuro e mangiare delle semplici cioccorane, se proprio non ti vuoi avventurare oltre con queste caramelle. Prima o poi però dovrai assaggiarle tutte." Fosse stato anche solo per una scommessa che avrebbe perso, di sicuro l'altro le avrebbe sentite tutte, volente o nolente._   
_Tooru fissò per qualche minuto la scatolina, scuotendo infine la testa: la sua esperienza con quelle caramelle si sarebbe fermata lì per quel giorno. "Mangerò volentieri una cioccorana, almeno quella non dovrebbe avere sapori strani."_

_Hajime annuì e gliene passò una, prendendone così anche una per sé ed iniziò tranquillamente a mangiarla, dopo averla scartata. Adorava quel dolce, non poteva farci davvero nulla e personalmente ne avrebbe mangiato a palate, ma non poteva. Con la coda dell'occhio non potè non notare che anche l'altro ragazzino la stava mangiando di buon gusto e la cosa gli fece piacere, anche se non lo avrebbe mai ammesso._   
_Il resto del viaggio sull'espresso lo passarono a raccontarsi qualche aneddoto di famiglia e a conoscersi meglio, rimanendo completamente soli: vennero solo disturbati dalla donna che passava col cibo, ma altrimenti rimasero tutto il tempo per conto loro, disturbati da nessuno._   
_Quando finalmente l'espresso si fermò, fuori era tutto scuro a causa della pioggia che da qualche ora a quella parte stava cadendo con una certa costanza... Scesero assieme, quasi come se fossero inseparabili, per poi seguire tutti gli altri primini, richiamati da un uomo... Dovevano fare un'attraversata con delle barche, per poi arrivare ad una rimessa delle barche, che a quanto pareva si trovava nel territorio del seminterrato del castello._

_"… Wow, non ho mai visto un castello così grande in vita mia." Esclamò Tooru seduto vicino ad Hajime, man mano che lo poteva scorgere, mentre si spostavano con la barca. "In che Casata pensi di finire, Iwa-chan?" Chiese poi, giusto per cambiare discorso._   
_"Mh, credo proprio che finirò a Serpeverde, o almeno questo è ciò che spero, non voglio deludere la mia famiglia, che da anni è parte di quella casata." Sapeva di avere le carte in regola per essere l'ennesimo Serpe di famiglia ed era certo che poi i genitori ne avrebbero gioito, se la notizia fosse stata buona._   
_"Serpeverde, mh... Allora spero di finirci anch'io, così saremo amici e pure nella stessa casata, non si potrebbe desiderare altro." Non gli importava dove sarebbe finito, l'importante era che ci fosse pure Iwaizumi, poi il resto faceva solo da cornice al tutto. "Anche se ammetto di essermi documentato un po' e, anche se ci conosciamo da qualche manciata di ore, non sono convinto che tu sia una Serpe, ma questo lo vedremo." Magari in realtà era l'esatto contrario di come lo aveva conosciuto, chi poteva saperlo._   
_"Sarà il Cappello Parlante a decidere per noi, potrai chiedere di finire nella mia casata, ma se lui deciderà che non sarà così, beh... Non potremo farci nulla. Resteremo comunque amici."_

_Si guardava intorno nel frattempo e, a differenza dell'altro, non era stupito dalla maestosità del castello, lo aveva già visto in foto che gli avevano mostrato i genitori e sapeva anche dove erano disposti i vari dormitori e, in particolare, come era fatto quello di Serpeverde. Scendere dalle barche e seguire chi li stava capeggiando fu un gioco da ragazzi, ma la vera ansia iniziò una volta che furono finalmente dentro al castello. Già la donna che si era presentata loro per accompagnarli nella Sala Grande, dava una sensazione di irrequietudine a Tooru. Quando finalmente entrarono, rimase letteralmente a bocca aperta: davanti a loro vi erano quattro enormi tavoli con molti alunni già seduti, che aspettavano solo di vedere la cerimonia dello Smistamento._   
_Lo sguardo non faceva altro che vagare per tutta la sala, mentre i ragazzi iniziavano ad essere smistati e lui prestò solo attenzione al turno di Iwa-chan, che come aveva proprio detto il bambino, venne smistato a Serpeverde senza alcun indugio. Attendeva e l'ansia gli attanagliava sempre di più il cuore... Quando arrivò finalmente il suo turno, il Cappello Parlante si mise a commentare varie cose a voce alta, tirando fuori pregi sia di Serpeverde che di Grifondoro._   
_"A Serpeverde con Iwa-chan, ti prego..."_   
_Pensò il piccolo Tooru tra sé e sé, commentando quella cosa anche sottovoce, ma evidentemente il cappello non li voleva assieme, perché alla fine se ne uscì con un sonoro e secco:_   
_"Grifondoro!"_   
_Suddetta tavolata si alzò in piedi per fargli gli applausi, ma lui raggiunse un posto libero con fare piuttosto sconfortato, dato che era stato diviso dal suo amico._

_Alla fine mise via anche la foto, finendo abbastanza in fretta. Chiuse la valigia senza alcuna fatica, immaginando invece che l'amico, o forse qualcosa di più, stesse facendo una fatica terribile, conoscendolo. Avevano una lista ben precisa di cose da portare che servivano loro, ma lui era capace di far stare l'intero armadio lì dentro e ancora si chiedeva come._   
_Andò a dormire abbastanza presto, già eccitato per il nuovo anno che stava per iniziare e perché presto avrebbe rivisto i suoi amici, oltre a Tooru, ovvero Makki e Mattsun. La mattina dopo la sveglia suonò presto e lui non ebbe alcuna difficoltà ad alzarsi e scendere a fare colazione in soggiorno, dove i genitori già lo stavano aspettando._

"Sei pronto per la tua nuova avventura, tesoro?" La madre già stava sparecchiando le cose che avevano usato lei e il marito, posando poi davanti al figlio una colazione bella ricca.  
"Sì. Non vedo l'ora di rivedere i miei compagni e di riprendere il mio lavoro di Prefetto. Immagino benissimo che una persona in particolare si farà come sempre trovare fuori dal suo dormitorio, per fortuna non siamo nella stessa Casata." Commentò Hajime, iniziando a mangiare con gusto, come se non lo avesse fatto per giorni. Appena finì il primo cucchiaio, sorrise. "Questa colazione è sempre la mia preferita, grazie mamma."  
"Di nulla, te la meriti, ti mette carica per il nuovo anno scolastico. Ricordati di scriverci, okay? Sei, come sempre, il nostro orgoglio. Mi raccomando, continua come negli scorsi anni anche con lo studio." Andò a scompigliargli i capelli, ridacchiando.  
"Certo, non preoccupatevi. Voglio diventare un Auror, quindi è il minimo che mi concentri come al solito, se non di più, anche se l'anno prossimo sarà la vera sfida. Non credo che avrò problemi, ma aspetto a cantare vittoria troppo presto, ho ancora un anno davanti a me." Portò le mani ai capelli e li rimise a posto, finendo poi la colazione. "Ho già finito tutta la valigia, possiamo andare, non vorrei arrivare in ritardo, ci siamo dati appuntamento sul binario, per scegliere tutti assieme la carrozza dove salire."  
"Va bene, quanta impazienza! Allora andiamo. Vieni anche tu amore, su." Intimò nei confronti del marito, che annuì e si alzò, indossando la propria giacca.  
"Arrivo subito, tempo di portare giù la valigia."  
Hajime corse in camera e una volta presa la valigia e la gabbia dove c'era il suo adorato gatto color panna striato, per poi tornare giù e andare alla macchina con i genitori. Cercò di calmare il gatto che sembrava particolarmente esagitato, a causa del ritorno a scuola.  
Arrivati alla stazione attraversò senza alcun problema il muro e individuò immediatamente i compagni, raggiungendoli velocemente, evitando gli altri genitori o ragazzi che già si stavano ammassando sul binario. Con loro non era mai pesante fare il viaggio sull'Espresso, se non si teneva conto che il suo gatto, ogni anno, tentava di mangiarsi la civetta di Oikawa, senza mai riuscirci. Hajime era certo che prima o poi però sarebbe successo. Dovettero tenere le due gabbie lontane per evitare la cosa, ma per fortuna non vi furono incidenti di sorta e parlarono, risero, scherzarono e mangiarono tutti assieme, per lo meno ormai Tooru aveva capito che le caramelle tutti i gusti più uno non erano proprio il massimo, se beccavi quelle peggiori.  
I giorni si susseguivano come al solito nel castello di Hogwarts: alla mattina e pomeriggio lezioni, alla sera allenamenti di Quidditch e spesso e volentieri, nel fine settimana le partite. Per Iwaizumi c'era anche il tassello lavoro da Prefetto, che gli occupava praticamente buona parte della serata dopo il coprifuoco.  
"Io controllo i piani un po' alti, tu se vuoi resta qui nei sotterranei e fino circa il secondo piano, o come preferisci, Koushi." Disse Hajime, mentre uscivano dal loro dormitorio: di solito si spartivano sempre così i piani da controllare, anche se in quei giorni stava facendo solo lui quelli alti.  
"Vuoi fare di nuovo quelli alti? Per me non ci sono problemi, come preferisci tu." A Sugawara non cambiava nulla sinceramente, ma era una cosa un po' strana. Non voleva di certo indagare oltre.  
"Sì, preferisco quelli alti a dire la verità. Non c'è un vero e proprio motivo per cui voglio fare quelli."

Si congedò così e iniziò a salire le scale, guardandosi comunque attorno, per essere certo che nessuno fosse lì al di fuori dell'orario, anche se era compito dell'altro Prefetto in quel momento. Non incontrò nessuno né della propria Casata, né delle altre, forse avevano capito l'antifona, oppure preferivano stare ai piani alti, non lo sapeva e nemmeno gli importava a dire la verità, finché non erano i suoi compagni. Non gli piaceva molto dover togliere punti ai propri compagni, anche se doveva farlo solo a loro, non poteva agli altri. Iniziò a controllare bene solo dal terzo piano in poi, guardando ogni singolo corridoio, finendo anche in parti sbagliate, a causa delle scale a cui piaceva cambiare posizione.  
Forse dovuto al tempo pessimo, sembrava che tutti fossero nei loro dormitori o a studiare, o a dormire, dato che fino al quinto piano non incontrò anima viva, se non i Prefetti delle altre tre case. Si ritrovò subito nel corridoio che portava al bagno dei Prefetti e si ritrovava con un sospetto: sentiva come se ci fosse qualcuno lì, che stava aspettando altre persone, o forse era solo un Prefetto di Grifondoro, che ancora non aveva visto in giro di pattuglia. Sospirò lievemente e si avviò per il corridoio, contando mentalmente le porte, dal punto dalla statua di Boris il Basito. Quando finalmente arrivò dinnanzi alla porta del bagno dei Prefetti, si fece luce per bene grazie all'incatesimo Lumox, guardandosi attorno. Non sembrava esserci nessuno, eppure quella sensazione non era sparita da lui. Provò a muoversi in entrambe le direzioni, ma non sembrava esserci anima viva.  
Era certo che qualcuno avesse fatto un incantesimo di disillusione, mimetizzandosi così con il muro, o comunque qualcosa lì vicino. Sospirò pesantemente, alzando un sopracciglio.

"Esci allo scoperto, chiunque tu sia, so che sei qui da qualche parte." Che trucchetto meschino era per non farsi beccare?  
"….. Come hai fatto a beccarmi subito, Iwa-chan? Credevo di essermi nascosto per bene." Tooru dissolse l'incantesimo e gli si avvicinò, con un broncio stampato in faccia.  
"Beh, forse è colpa tua che non sai fare bene gli incantesimi, o sono semplicemente io che ho il sesto senso ed ero sicuro che ci fosse qualcuno, soprattutto tu." Portò gli occhi al soffitto: non era possibile che si sarebbe ripetuta la stessa storia dell'anno prima. "Possibile che tu non abbia da dormire o da studiare? Sono cose importanti e ti ricordo che se ti trovano i tuoi Prefetti, ti toglierebbero punti." Non sapeva cosa fare con lui, capiva, forse, che era innamorato di lui, ma quello era quasi stalking.  
"Mi stai forse dicendo che non apprezzi la mia compagnia? Sei cattivo, Iwa-chan!" Cantilenò il suo nome con voce teatralmente triste, tirando anche su con il naso. "Voglio solo farti un po' di compagnia, perché sono più che certo che ti annoi spesso e volentieri a fare queste ronde." Aprì per un momento le braccia, per poi chiuderle incrociate al petto e mise un broncio.  
"Lo sai benissimo che è vietato per qualsiasi studente al di fuori dei Prefetti, essere in giro a quest'ora, eppure è un intero anno che lo fai. Non l'hai ancora capito?" A dire la verità non gli dispiaceva troppo quella compagnia, ma potevano essere guai, per quanto il fatto che gli sarebbero stati tolti punti avrebbe giovato alla sua Casata e alle altre, ma non voleva essere davvero così cattivo.  
"Tanto tu non sei della mia casata, Iwa-chan! Non mi puoi togliere punti e sono molto furbo ed evito di farmi beccare da quelli della mia, non mi sottovalutare." Hajime non ne era del tutto convinto, ma decise di lasciar perdere, perché era la cosa migliore da fare, con un tipo come lui, purtroppo.  
"Sarà meglio che torni alla Torre di Grifondoro, devo controllare tutti i piani e non ho davvero tempo da perdere." Hajime portò le braccia al petto, incamminandosi oltre quella porta, salvo poi essere fermato dal grifone che lo prese per un braccio.  
"Mh, Iwa-chan... Siamo qui, davanti al bagno dei Prefetti, tu conosci la parola magica per entrare... Perché non ci andiamo assieme?" Il tono di voce di Tooru era ben calibrato e sensuale, fece rabbrividire per un attimo Hajime, che riuscì a non scomporsi.  
"Cosa non capisci della frase: non ho tempo?" Chiese un po' stizzito, nonostante il corpo volesse ciò che aveva chiesto Tooru. "Se a qualcun altro venisse voglia di usarlo e ci trovasse dentro, saremmo entrambi nei guai, quindi la risposta è no." Non voleva guai a causa sua, voleva fare la sua ronda in santa pace, in quel momento.  
“Lo so che non mi puoi resistere Iwa-chan, non cercare di fare il duro con me, su.” Quelle parole furono dette in tono del tutto provocatorio e con uno strano sorrisetto sul viso. “Dai… Solo per questa volta, chi vuoi che entri?” Si strusciò contro un suo braccio.  
"....." Hajime voleva davvero tentare di resistergli, ma non ci riusciva, dannazione a lui. Gli fece sospirare una risposta per un bel po', prima di decidersi finalmente a dire qualcosa. "Va bene, andiamo... Solo per questa volta, non cadrò più nella tentazione e sarà meglio che poi non ti farai più trovare fuori, ci siamo intesi?" Lo guardò con uno sguardo carico di significato, che non accettava altre risposte, a parte il sì.  
"..... Sei di nuovo cattivo, Iwa-chan, ma ti adoro anche per questo. Va bene, hai vinto tu anche questo giro."

Tooru ridacchiò e entrò nel bagno poco prima di lui, appena la porta si aprì e si guardò attorno estasiato: potevano rilassarsi lì e magari chissà, fare cosacce, se lo volevano.


End file.
